Many devices, especially children's toys, are battery powered. Many of these devices have battery enclosures making it difficult, especially for children, to replace the batteries. These enclosures often require tools, such as a screwdriver, to access batteries within the enclosure. In addition, many of these devices require a large number of batteries, disposal of which can be problematic depending on the disposal laws and regulations pertaining to the consumer based on the consumer's location. Because batteries have relatively short lives, especially when powering a child's toy that encounters substantial use, battery changes may need to occur frequently. Due to the above issues, the child may need an adult to replace the batteries. In other cases, handling of batteries by a child may be dangerous as the child may experience an electric shock or may insert the batteries into the device incorrectly which may damage the device or cause a potential fire danger.